renegade
by Balami
Summary: a person who deserts and betrays an organization, country, or set of principles.


**they are like 18 and 19 in this fic, and you should totally listen to paramore- renegade while reading this it inspired me.**

* * *

"How many times have you heard a teen romance being compared to romeo and juliet?" Larry leans his head and to look up at me, and I run my fingers through his hair. I like hair, and he's ok with his messing with his, so it works out.

I think about his question "Once for every word in the English language. How many times have both the boy and the girl actually died in the end?" Usually, any modern adaptations of the tale finished with a happy ever after.

"But if they both die, then it's not surprising or original." He responds distantly. I'm leaning against a tree, and his head in in my lap. We're on the edges of Peaceville, on some hill with a tree where we can be alone.

"I found a new word today." I change the subject. Trying to be charming and clever with witty, new conversations not yet thought up was hard. Words were easy, and they didn't get on my nerves like being a unique and enchanting teen did.

"Hmm?" He raises an eyebrow.

I began picking some flowers that are probably weeds and try to tie them together "Renegade."

Larry's eyebrow settles back down "Really. Tell me, what does it mean?"

"A person who leaves an alliance to join the opposing side." I recite. He probably already knows the definition.

"And you're telling me this because you think it fits our situation? Pretty cliche, Penn." He teases.

I smile "Maybe I'm just trying to help increase your vocabulary. You really do need the extra help." I pull apart the flowers I'd stitched together. They looked silly and breaking them was more enjoyable than the tedious process of putting them together.

He scoffs "Perfidious. Deceitful and untrustworthy." I place a flower in his hands, and he reaches out, putting

it behind my ear.

"Doesn't count to know big words. You have to use them." I take the flower and throw it on the grass. Neither of of really mind, flowers aren't a meaningful symbol of our relationship.

"You are callipygian." He smirks at me.

I roll my eyes "Not very romantic, Nepp." I go back to playing with his hair because that is fun. "I just thought renegade was a nice word."

"Oh, it's lovely. But I'm not very romantic."

I sigh "You can be if you want. You're just being difficult."

He chuckles "Yes, and you like that about me." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Karaoke night is tonight." I add. It was a thing The Newmans and Grojband did, play karaoke every Saturday. It was a brutal competition. "It's gonna be wicked."

"Not really. I could sleep through it, we'd still win."

"Cocky, much?"

"Yes, very." As I run my fingers through his hair, I pull a little bit harder, and he winces slightly in pain. "You shouldn't do that, I'm terribly sensitive, you know."

"Terribly sensitive, among other terrible qualities." Teasing and joking is our daily routine, and it's wonderful "I wrote a song." Another change of subject.

His eyebrows raise "Did you?"

"Yeah. We'll be using it during karaoke." The karaoke we played wasn't really karaoke. we just played songs for a crowd and have them vote on a favorite. We called it karaoke, nonetheless.

"I'm interested, you _must_ tell me more." He's sarcastic, but there's genuine interest in his eyes.

I pick another flower, this time pulling off the petals, one by one "It incorporates that new word I told you about. Nothing that too obviously states I'm secretly dating Larry Nepp. Just a jamming song to anyone who doesn't know better."

"Aren't you worried I might steal that idea?" Obviously he wouldn't.

"No. Even if you do try, your version wouldn't be _nearly_ as good as mine."

"So you think."

We sit there in silence for some time. The sun is rising, and we watch it. It's cliche and stupid, for watch the sunset on a hill under a tree, but the sun happen to be rising, and it is interesting and so we behold it's glorious rays. Utterly in awe that the sun does this every day. No joke.

"So is Konnie still with-" He cuts me off before I can finish. We both love gossip.

"Yep. Nobody saw it coming, but hey, whatever makes them happy." It was true. "Like, Carrie was super shocked at first, because she's super close to both of them, right? But she's totally supportive, either way."

"Man, it'd be great if it would go like that for us." I muse "But hey, and least there's one happy couple. What about Carrie? Has she found the one yet?"

Larry rolls his eyes "Unfortunately, no. She's been on and off again with a bunch of other guys though, so I'm sure she'll find someone."

"Do you think if we weren't a thing, you'd go for her at this point?" I wonder. I pick another flower to pull apart. Apparently, I like destruction much more than creation.

He shrugs. "I guess now would be as good of a time as ever, you know? I wouldn't be too special, since there's a bunch of others, so if she'd rejects me, I'd blend in. I guess."

I smile dumbly "It's nice to be happy and have someone you like."

"Penn, you're too sentimental."

I toss the petals to the side. There's no wind, so they flutter a for a second before dropping to the ground in a pretty spiral. "Sentimental callipygian renegade."

He kisses my forehead lightly. "Don't you ever wonder which part I like you for?"

"No, I already know you only value me for my outer qualities. Very shallow." I kiss his cheek, and where my lips touch there is no imprint, though I wore black lipstick. The stuff was like magic.

Larry smiles "You know, PDA is a very serious crime."

"I'm a renegade, that's already a terrible offence. Obviously I don't care about the law." I mumble, leaning my head against the bark. Probably gonna get ticks.

"Hey, look, the sun's up." Larry points out, and, oh, it is. We have to go, because if we stay too long we may become too content and never leave.

We stand, and us two renegades share a kiss on the lips before we go.

* * *

**who was Konnie dating? i will never tell you. anyways i haven't written in forever and this was fun. probably has some dumb mistake but oh well**


End file.
